Turkey Trot
"Turkey Trot" is the 51th episode of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65. It was released on November 30, 2016‎. Characters *Mumble *Erik *Gloria *Esequiel *Josesito *Charles Green *Michael Green *Bridgette East *Tina *Francis Transcript (In the fields of Paulet Island, adelie penguin workers are cleaning off the snow for the fest) *Worker #1: How long is this gonna take? *Worker #2: We only have 15 minutes to get it done. This is a hard job for us. *Worker #3: Man, my interview was great. Lucky to get the job here. *Worker #4: I hate working here. *Worker #3: Me too. *???: WHO ATE MY TINY FLOWERS? *Worker #1: What was that? *Worker #2: It's Charles, that one angry guy from a house that keep annoying us all the time everyday. *Worker #3: Every time he comes, he complains. He break stuff and he destroyed everything. All summer, all year. *Charles: What are you guys doing? *Worker #1: What do you want Charles? *Charles: Nothing. Did you guys sneak into my yard yesterday? *Worker #2: No. *Worker #3: We were busy. *Charles: I knew you guys sneak into my yard last night. *Worker #1: No we didn't. *Worker #2: I did not. *Charles: Liar! *Worker #3: I didn't do anything to your plants. *Worker #4: We water them. *Charles: Don't you ever eat my flowers again. *Worker #1: Man, we didn't even do anything to your flowers. *Worker #2: We just water them. *Charles: I'll be watching everyday til you stop taking off my flowers. *Worker #3: Oh boy. *Worker #4: He's gonna do it again. (At Esequiel's Tickle Lab, Esequiel is eating some breakfast with fish) *Esequiel: Ah, what a nice day of breakfast. Look like i'm going to eat my fish. *Charles: *enter the lab* Esequiel. *Esequiel: Charles? *Charles: Howdy to ya. *Esequiel: Howdy to you. *Charles: What you're making? *Esequiel: I got fish for you. *Charles: Ah yeah, fish! *Esequiel: I know you like them *Charles: I got my souffle on you. *Esequiel: With a stack of peanut butter. *Charles: *eat the fish* It's good! *Esequiel: It's yummy in my tummy. *burp* *Charles: Not again. *Esequiel: I told you everyone burp all the time. *Charles: I never burped or fart. *Esequiel: You always fart, you liar. *Charles: *singing* Hold up the good old lettuce, special sauce and on the corn. Then-'' *farted* God damn. *Esequiel: See. *Charles: Wow, what a guin. *Esequiel: What are we up to today? *Charles: I don't know. I hope Tina doesn't come to wreck my crap up. *Esequiel: Maybe you shouldn't provoked her. *Charles: I did provoked her! The other day when me and you were cooking, she came up and flip over the fishes up. *Esequiel: Can i come over to your house for a minute? *Charles: Oh sure. Not a problem. Come on over. *Esequiel: Okay, we have a lot to do. Even Thanksgiving is coming up. *Charles: Ugh, not again. *Esequiel: Come on, it's the time of the year where we are thankful over things. *Charles: Ah, i don't care for it. *Esequiel: Dude. *Charles: Shut up. *Esequiel: Whatever. *Charles: I'm ain't working for nowhere. *Esequiel: Don't you like to hang out with people? *Charles: Yes, now get outta here! *Esequiel: What? This is my lab. *Charles:: Oh, i'm getting the fish out of here. Silly boy. *Esequiel: Fine. Blah, blah, blah. Go have fun and enjoy your Thanksgiving with your family. *Charles: Aww shut up, there is no god damn fish in here. *Esequiel: Whatever. (Outside, Charles is talking a walk in the plains as he return home to his house) *Charles: Stupid Esequiel, he knows better. Hey, who turn out the mother fishing lights? (The lights are on as Michael, Bridgette, Shooter, Tina and a few friends pop up) *Everyone: Surprise! *Charles: Whoa, what the hell man? *Michael: Hey dad, we just wanted to say hello. *Charles: Get out of the way boy. I want my breakfast! *Bridgette: We fried these fish up for you. *Charles: What about my turkey? *Michael: What? Thanksgiving is tomorrow. You're going to have a little fun. *Charles: I don't care. I want my real food now! *Shooter: Hey bro, don't you want a little seasonal on your pancakes? *Charles: Nah. *Shooter: Whatever bro. *Tina: Hey big man, let's go fish. *Charles: What? I'm ain't fishing today. *Tina: You better fish whenever you like it. *Charles: I'm not fishing around you world you piece of fish junk. *Tina: FISH RIGHT NOW AND I MEAN IT! *Charles: YOU GODDAMN WON'T LET ME GO OUT! *TINA: FISH RIGHT NOOOWWWW! *Charles: God damn!!! My ears go hurt! *Michael: Okay! Enough with all the screaming. *Charles: Shut up. *Michael: Don't make me cuss in front of the whole family. *Charles: Well said Pickleboy. *Michael: I'm afraid to go by near you. *Charles: Then move along. *Michael: Whatever dad. *Charles: Let's eat some fish. (At Penguin-Land, Mumble is giving out fish to all of his friends at the cave) *Mumble: Here are your fishes. Feed them all you want so you don't starve. *Seymour: Oh boy. *Gloria: Thank you Mumble. *Terry: You really rock. *Edwin: Okie dokie. *Mary: How nice of you. *Dorcena: Such a good man. *Mumble: Any of you kids want some fish? *Erik: Oh yes. *Atticus: It's a fish palooza! *Bo: Grab me one. *Mumble: Just get it. You have fins and your fins can carry a single item. You also don't have fingers. *Ashley: We're not aliens, we're birds. *Lauren: Penguins, yeah. *Mumble: *throw the fishes in the pile* Everyone should get the rest later on. *Erik: Can i have more? *Mumble: What did i just said. Grab whatever you like. *Erik: Yay! *Atticus: Fish! *Bo: Yummy yummy fishie. *Ashley: Um, okay. *Lauren: It seem alright. *Erik: Fishie. I like it. *Atticus: I'm in fish heaven! *Bo: Fish for fun. *Mumble: That's our kids alright. *Terry: Yo, you wanna hang out? *Mumble: But we can't leave the kids all alone. Someone gotta take care of them. *Miss Viola: Did anyone call me for babysitting? *Terry: Hey, Miss Viola is here to babysit the kiddies. *Miss Viola: You guys can go. I'll watch my students in the cave. *Bo: Come on mom. *Atticus: Why can't we be all by ourselves. *Gloria: You guys can't run off on our own like you all did last time. *Miss Viola: I'm here to keep you all safe and sound. *Erik: Fine teacher. *Mumble: Alright, let's go check out the sun. *Terry: We're on a roll. *Seymour: Okie dokie man. *Gloria: See you kids later. No breaking, no smashing, no crying and no misbehaving. *Atticus: Got it. *Mumble: Let's go. *Erik: Oh well, back to the basics. (Back at Paulet Island, Esequiel arrive at Charles' house to see his friends) *Esequiel: Hello everyone. What did i miss? *Charles: You again? I thought you were leaving. *Esequiel: I just want to check on you. *Charles: Check on me? Oh hell no, i'm no little kid. You're not my dad! *Esequiel: I'm your friend. *Charles: You're not my dad! *Esequiel: Oh well. *Charles: You're not my goddamn daddy! *Esequiel: Okay! You don't have to complain about it. *Charles: I don't care. *Esequiel: So how are you guys doing? *Michael: Dad is being a prick of a head and we're trying to enjoy breakfast as he could. *Esequiel: I got some great news to show for you all. *Charles: These motherfishers don't treat me better in this continent and all they do is throw fishes on me and i lost my iceberg for this island since the 2000s. '''MORE TO COME' Trivia *This is the first Happy Peep episode with a shorter title card image. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Stories Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Happy Peep Category:Happy Peep episodes